cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenzin
Tenzin is the youngest child of Avatar Aang and Katara, and the only living airbending master. He lives on Air Temple Island with the Air Acolytes, his wife Pema, and their four children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. A calm and serious man, he represented the Air Nation on the United Republic Council in Republic City prior to its dissolution, and was responsible for educating his father's successor, Avatar Korra, in the art of airbending. He also acted as Korra's first spiritual mentor. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Tenzin appears as the last revealed playable character in the game. In the game itself he runs a shop where he sells costumes for the characters, excluding the Halloween Costumes. When all the costumes have been purchased with Tenzin Tokens (collectables in the game) he is unlocked. Bio For far too long, I have thrown caution to the wind. Many heroes, including my young student, have been gathered here on Air Temple Island, trying to find a way to save their homes...and their very lives. I have restrained myself from interfering, partially out of fear of leaving my little ones without a father to raise them if something were to happen to me. And yet....a great evil threatens our world, and I can not stand idly by and watch it consume all we hold dear. For the first time in my life....I find myself completely unsure of what to do. They need you. Besides, what good will protecting your children do if they don't have a world to live in anymore? You are right. This....and so many other worlds. They need all the help they can get. I won't allow this madness to continue any further. I'll do it. That's my boy. Now get out there and show those fiends what you can do. I will. Thank you, father. Special Powers *Airbending Master, has been trained in various offensive and defensive forms of aerokinesis *Proficient in various forms of martial arts *Limited Flight/Hovering using air gusts/wind balls *Empathy with his loyal Sky Bison, Oogi Quotes Intro: *"Fight me at your own peril." *"I will meditate, and then I will win. Any questions?" *"I don't wish to harm you." (Occasionally Against a Hero) *"An ill wind approaches." (Occasionally against a villain) *"Remember your training, Avatar. I won't hold back!" (Against Korra) *"My children were once at your mercy. Never again!" (Against Amon) *"You remind me of Lin when she was your age." (Against Toph) *"Uncle Sokka? I am honored." (Against Sokka) *"You are a brave young lady for joining the fight, but let us see if you have what it takes." (Against Asami) *"Your flames burn brightly, but the winds of change will quickly blow them out!" (Against Azula) *"Many burdens face you. I feel your pain." (Against Zuko) *"You...have problems." (Against Mr. Crocker) *"Unfocused anger will only lead to your downfall." (Against Tai Lung) *"Apparently, Meelo would greatly enjoy your company." (Against Ren and Stimpy) Win Pose: *"I honestly expected much better." *"Do not mistake my peaceful nature for weakness. It is a very grave mistake to make." *"Where my family is concerned, I will not relent!" *"Did it ever occur to you that fighting me is literally like fighting the wind?" *"There were much more peaceful ways to end this conflict. Pity this incident was not one of them." *"You must conquer your recklessness before you become a well-rounded Avatar, Korra." (Against Korra) *"The annals of history does not remember cruel tyranny with kindness, princess." (Against Azula) *"...and that's for calling my father 'Twinkle Toes.'" (Against Toph) *"Your sense of humor reminds me of Bumi growing up. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." (Against Sokka) *"Let not your sense of honor fade with your new obligations. You have a long road ahead of you!" (Against Zuko) *"I thought your stay at Air Temple Island would have inspired you to see how diligent we airbenders are. Perhaps I was mistaken." (Against Asami) *"You were wrong to go after my family, Amon. Very wrong." (Against Amon) *"Like I said. Unfocused anger. Downfall." (Against Tai Lung) Victory Screen: *"I am not a violent man, but I can hold my own just fine. As you can see." *"'Old man'? You should feel that much worse that you lost, then!" *"Well....back to meditating." *"Thank you, friend. It was a good fight." (Occasionally against a Hero) *"If only you chose the path of righteousness. Then you wouldn't be unconscious right about now." (Occasionally against a Villain) *"Resist, and I will simply go with the flow. Comes with the territory of the mastery of airbending." *"Perhaps I haven't trained you hard enough, Korra. You have a long way to go before you bring balance to the world." (Against Korra) *"My father had great respect for you. As do I, young Fire Lord." (Against Zuko) *"Well, I can certainly see where Lin gets her *ahem* tenacity from." (Against Toph) *"It seems that in your haste to eliminate all benders, you had neglected to account for the power of airbending. As Korra would say, that led to you "getting your butt kicked and utterly handed to you." (Against Amon) *"You are far too young to carry such resentment in your soul. I hope, at least, that this defeat has humbled you." (Against Azula) *"Keep fighting the good fight. You will grow up to be an inspiration to us all." (Against Sokka) *"Technology is no match for the human spirit, but the purity of your heart despite your hidden pains is to be admired." (Against Asami) *"Had you meditated and cleansed your soul, the rage you feel would have long since passed. But alas, your mind is consumed, and thoughts of vengeance have led to your defeat." (Against Tai Lung) *"You remind me of my young daughter, Ikki. So vibrant, so playful, so eager to embrace the world. I wish you well, child." (Against Bessie) *"Such a brilliant young man. I have a rather intelligent young daughter that I'd like you to meet...." (Against Jimmy Neutron) Miscellaneous: *"I am here!" (Tag In) *"I will return!" (Tag Out) *"A fierce wind comes!" (If First to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Here comes the storm!" (If Second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"NO!!!" (Loss if hit with a Hard Attack) *"Pema.....my family...." (Loss if hit with a Soft Attack) * *face turns red and facepalms* "How embarassing!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * *briefly floats with head slightly bowed* "All will be well." (Taunt) * *briefly floats with head slightly bowed* "The winds of change are coming!" (Taunt #2) Gallery Tenzin_Render.png|Tenzin in Avatar: The Legend of Korra Trivia *Tenzin is the only character who gets his bio as a teaser before he was revealed. Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Unlockable Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Avatar: The Legend of Korra Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Chronicles of illusion characters